IGTS
by Cassiel Darkmoon
Summary: Kagome doesn't come back on time so Inuyasha goes to get her...and goes to her school! IGTSInuyasha Goes To School Please R&R!


InuYasha Goes to School

Kagome wakes up and is at first disoriented. A smile appears on her lips as she realizes she's in her own room. In her own era. She gasps when her eyes stray to her alarm clock.

She's late.

Jumping out of bed, she throws on her freshly washed school uniform and grabs her bag. She spares a moment to make sure she still wears the shikon jewel fragment. Running down the stairs she yells, "I'm late!" Kagome sees Sota and without pausing, runs by, grabbing his hand and pulling him with her out the door. "Woah!" Sota yelps. "Come ON, we're going to be late for school!" Kagome says between breaths.

xXxXxXx

Inuyasha taps his foot with his hands on his hips.

"Feh. Where is that stupid girl? She said she'd be coming back this morning!" Sitting a short distance away, Miroku sighs.

"Give Kagome a break, Inuyasha. Maybe she has another one of those 'tests'." Shippo jumps up on Miroku's shoulder and yawns.

"It's still early. Yawn Maybe she's still asleep..." On the last word the little kitsune falls asleep himself.

"Feh. I don't care what she's doin'." He turns and walks toward the well.

"I'm sick of her not keeping her promises." He crouches on the edge of the well and makes a fist.

"I'll drag her out of that school even if I get 'sat' later!" Growling, Inuyasha jumps into the well.

xXxXxXx

Kagome sits in class, staring at the pages of her book, her mind obviously elsewhere. One of her friends, Yuki, leans over and whispers in her ear.

"You're thinking about that guy...aren't you Kagome." Kagome blushes and stutters, trying to cover the fact that she really had been.

"N-no I wasn't!" Her friend looks at her in disbelief.

"Come on. You were too!"

Kagome looks down. How could she not think about him! She needs him to help her find the rest of the shikon jewel. The jewel she wears around her neck.

"You miss school so much because of your sicknesses; you should be focused on school work!" Yuki continues, "I mean, I know its Friday, but really, Kagome, you..."

Kagome's heads snaps up and she gasps.

"It's FRIDAY!"

She was supposed to meet Inuyasha today and look for jewel shards! Yuki gives her a weird look.

"Kagome, are you feeling ok?"

Kagome ignores this and stands up, looking for the calendar. Now it is her turn to stare in disbelief. It is Friday and she missed her meeting with Inuyasha. She sits down and slumps in her desk. She promised this time she'd come back on time!

"Well, I'll just meet him after school I guess." She says out loud without realizing it. Her friend looks at her, confused.

"Kagome, what do you mean?" Kagome's eyes go wide as she realizes that she spoke out loud.

"I, uh, I had a doctors appointment this morning and I forgot about it." It comes out in a rush and she attempts a smile. Yuki gives her another weird look and goes back to work.

"Ok, Kagome..." Every once in awhile, she looks over to see if Kagome is alright. Kagome looks back to her books and tries to focus on school. She had missed a lot lately. But in the end, her mind still wanders back to Inuyasha. Yuki sees her black stare and shakes her head. She'll have to get Kagome to introduce her to this guy...

xXxXxXx

Inuyasha climbs out on the other side of the well and sniffs the air. He smells that Kagome's mother is home and her grandpa is not there.

"Good. Don't want to run into that old fool!" Inuyasha walks up the stairs of the shrine and slides open the door, stepping out into the bright early morning sun. The hanyou walks up to the front door of the house and knocks, remembering that Kagome is at school and being rude will get him nowhere. Kagome's mother opens the door and is surprised to see Inuyasha. He usually doesn't knock, preferring to just take Kagome from her bedroom window.

"Kagome's at school, but she'll be home..." Inuyasha interrupts her.

"I just need to know where this 'school' thing is." Golden eyes clash with brown as Inuyasha gives her a serious look, telling her silently not to try and stop him. Mrs. Higurashi sighs and points over his shoulder.

"It's in that direction. A large grey building with a lot of windows and a gate out front...why do you need to find Kagome? Did something happen? Is something wrong?" Her motherly instinct and worry shows clearly in her soft brown eyes. Inuyasha growls, startling her into silence. Mumbling a 'thank you', he runs in the direction Kagome's mom pointed. The hanyou jumps over roofs and is careless enough that passersby's on the street see him and wonder what he is.

Finally, Inuyasha sees the building and lands on one of the gate posts. The smell of many teenagers confirms that this is indeed the 'school' thing. He stands up straight and puts his hands on his hips, a look of triumph shining in his golden eyes. Inuyasha then jumps down onto school grounds and sniffs for awhile, looking for Kagome's scent. After a bit of trouble sorting our the scents, he finds it and follows. Her flowery scent trail leads him into the building and through a maze of hallways, straight to her classroom. He knows Kagome is in the room. Not only does his nose tell him, but another strange sense. The red clad, silver haired hanyou grabs the door with a clawed hand and slides it open...

Kagome stares in wide-eyed disbelief for the third time that morning, at the hanyou glaring at her from the doorway.

A/N: it is not done yet...but more will be coming soon! (Sorry to leave it at a cliffhanger!)


End file.
